Italyball
Italyball is a well-known touristic countryball in Southern Europe, along the Mediterranean sea. Italyball appears in a lot of the Polandball comics and it's capital is Romeball. He doesn't like it very much when people think he is only pizza and pasta. He also has a rich history and culture. Italyball is know for the best food in the world (right, Francia??), world-famous architecture, great history and many other beautiful things. History Italyball's history has a very long significant history dating back to ancient times. His father is well known for being the legendary SPQRball and for being a start of western civilization. In 476 AD his father died, and he suffered from multiple personality disorders for another 1500 years, before his resurrection in 1861. He formed relationships with a distant relative, Reichtangle,but irredentism against Austria-Hungaryball. In 1918 he defeated Austrians, but after the war, he was poorer than before it. He then became of fascist in 1922, eventually enslaving adopting Albaniaball in 1926 and Ethiopiaball in 1936. In 1939 he became friends with Nazi Germanyball, and in 1940, with Imperial Japanball. In 1943, Italy was fragmented between fascist loyalist (RSIball,supported by Germany) and king loyalist (Kingdom of Italyball, supported by Allies). In 1945 the allies won. In 1947 Italy became a Democratic Republic, and in 1957, he became a founding member of the EEU, later renamed the EU. He is now into asking his former ally Germanyball for monies and support for the immigrants from 8ball (Gib plox!) Nowadays he goes fine playing Soccer/Football and eating Pizza and pasta and making chocolate. Stuff like that. Characteristics Italyball tries to be friend with everyone except people of different races like 8ball or kebab, despite his tries of being friendly with everyone he still has some resemblances of him during the fascist era and sometimes this causes some troubles, he doesn't seem to care about most things but is very serious about irredentism and taking back all the stolen lands from Croatiaball and Franceball (and this created a big rivalry between them). He's normally calm and relaxed but when his fascist counterpart takes his place he becomes very violent and forces everyone who uses the communistic "u" instead of the italic "v" to drink the so called "Olio di Ricino" used by him to torture communists during the fascist era. His favourite comic hero is Dr. Fascio, a fascist propaganda comic about a bolsheviks-killing doctor. How to draw Draw Italyball is simple # Draw the basic circle shap and divide it into three vertical stripes. # Colour the stripes respectively of these colours: green, white, red # Add eyes and you've finished Relations Friends/Allies * and Vaticanball]]USAball (sometimes) * Albaniaball (adopted son) * Vaticanball * Greeceball * Spainball * Brazilball * San Marinoball (technically part of Italy) * Austriaball * Germanyball (gib monies plox) Enemies * Indiaball - Liberate i Marò!! Remove curry! * Ethiopiaball Because he hates me, and he his my son... * Switzerlandball * Annoying neighbours * Franceball - Italian food, best food! * USAball (sometimes their tourists) * UKball (sometimes their tourists) * Japanball (for creating this shit) Family * SPQRball - Father * Argentinaball - Claims to be Italyball's son * Mostly all south-Americans balls * Franceball - CHE COSA? Why am I related with him?! * Spainball * Romaniaball- Long story * Portugalball * PIRATE LIMEWIRE * Albaniaball * Ethiopiaball But he hates me... * Libyaball Adopted son. Gallery Italy card.png|ITALIA STRONK! File:muricanitaly.png Italyball with football by starguything-d89s4z9.jpg|Italyball with his favorite sport, football WFWPO.png Europe likes rotten things.png Europe be not for Semites!!.png Sloveniaball's introduction.png Polandball-my-country-slovenia.png PIIGS.png An Italian Dream Come True.png The Second Italian War of Independence.png Fert.png The Chronicles of Shqip.png Sudtirole.png Smokes like a Turk.png ital ital.png germoiney needs better friends.jpg Climate changes.jpg|Different perspectives on climate changes Dun worry be happy.jpg If rome time traveled.jpg HungryHungryMurica.png ItalyvsCanada&Hawaii.png Climate changes.jpg PDkyXj7.png Sicily pizza.jpg Gib Sea.png 2G0l2Vj.png KuHwCOw.png Mn0gWn6.png Comida_Mexicana_Comic.png Italy cannot into Eyes.png Food.png ABMf9ns.png Polandball community by tringapore-d7m55l1.png Polandball_holiday_mayhem.png VLHIQjq.png 3MXobUk.png qgv5uVh.png HadNQkp.png WSsw0au.png KDj7zER.png A2PeHcU.png Et7VFQE.png 1yUy0Ii.png 2xxrKHP.png TYCRAOn.png *African Refuges *A brief history of Italy es:Italiaball fr:Italieballe hr:Italijaball it:Italiaball pl:Italyball ru:Италия sco:Italyball Category:Countryballs Category:Europe Category:Crybaby Category:Modern Countryball Category:PIIGS Category:Catholic Category:EU Category:NATO Category:Aryan Category:Former kebab removers Category:Former Gefilte Fish Removers Category:Italy Category:Latin Category:Homosex Lover Category:Homosex Lovers Category:Romance Category:Europoor Category:Pizza Category:Mediterranean Sea Category:Vikings Category:Norse Vikings Category:Euro € Category:Death Penalty Removers Category:Italian speaking countryball Category:Earthquake Category:Mountains Category:Evil Category:Three lines Category:World Cup Host